


a tiny prayer to father time

by eggosandxmen



Series: season seven theories [1]
Category: Mabel (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Hospitals, Let Them Hold Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: season seven theories #1: the soft one where mabel and anna are still with each other
Relationships: Anna Limon/Mabel Martin
Series: season seven theories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008822
Kudos: 5





	a tiny prayer to father time

**Author's Note:**

> title’s from what sarah said by death cab for cutie 
> 
> me, throwing mabel drabbles out into the world: i love being productive

Anna’s leaned her head onto the top of Mabel’s, and is snoring softly, her chest rising and falling under Mabel’s grip.

She’s dead, but still she breathes. Mabel doesn’t think too hard about it.

Monica had brought them here, to the hospital where Sally had died. Mabel hears a lot of whispering— Anna’s hand, her own burns, her teeth, the general Jesus, I knew her in school, what even happened. Mona was with Anna in the room next door until she went to get her son— she promised she’d be back in half an hour, and approximately three minutes after she’d left, Anna had managed to sneak over to Mabel’s room, wrapping herself around her girlfriend and promising to stay awake before falling asleep seven seconds later.

So Mabel’s here, tucked against Anna’s chest and protected by her head and arms, listening to her heartbeat. 

Anna’s hand— the one of flesh, her bone one currently wrapped in gauze because the doctors thought there was something wrong with it— is tangled in Mabel’s own. She feels— at ease. Safe. Leaving the underhill hasn’t been their choice, but Anna was a nurse. Hospitals were where she made her living. With Mabel here, she didn’t need to run.

Mabel didn’t like hospitals. It smelled like chemicals, an undercurrent that Mabel can’t quite ignore despite most of her senses being happily taken over by Anna, warm and safe and smelling of bones and the roses and flowers which had made up her crown back under the hill. She’s hyper aware of the security camera in the corner, the door a few inches open, the IVs being dripped into both of their arms.

It reminds her of boarding school. That is not a kind memory. 

Anna shifts in her sleep, muttering some quiet nothing and pressing herself closer to Mabel. She’d almost forgotten her final position— before she’s Mabel Martin, survivor of Aurora Silver and dethroner of the King under the Hill and outliver of Lily and Sally Martin and the court and every other thing, she’s Mabel Martin, Anna Limón’s queen and consort.

She lets herself close her eyes, then.

When she wakes up again, Monica is trying to convince Anna to go back to her room. Anna holds her a little tighter— not possessively, more to remind her she’s still there. Mabel hums, twisting her hands in the fabric of Anna’s jacket while Anna continues to fight with her sister.

“Anna, you need to get better— you can’t just take out your IV, Christ, you’re a nurse.”

“I’m fine. I was dehydrated—“

“No. Don’t you start. You disappeared for three years!” Monica looks genuinely upset, for the first time, balling her fists. “You were gone, and now you’re back with this woman we’ve never met, and you’ve got— a fucking bone hand, what the hell am I supposed to think—“

“I told you,” Anna says, letting go of Mabel to throw up her hands, “you’re not going to believe me.”

“Try me!”

“Okay,” Anna says, glancing at Mabel and waiting for her to nod, still half-groggy, to start. “Sally— the woman I was watching— made a deal with the moon, who is actually a physical being named Luna, to try to save her because they fell in love when they were kids. Then she left her behind, so Luna got taken by the King under the dirt of the world because she broke her promise, and then he took Mabel—“ at this, she gestures at her— “and I kept calling her, and then I wanted to save her, because we fell in love, so I drank a cup of poison and solved riddles and stepped into hell to switch our places, and then they made a changeling to take my place, and then I went back to the House and took over the hill as its King and Mabel as my queen because we started having better communication and got really good at gutting tyrants, but then we ended up here, again, so—“

“You fell in love with a fairy and then took over the land of the dead?”

“Yup.”

Monica gives her a fully bemused look. 

“What’d I say?” Anna asks, looking at Mabel again. “You comfortable?”

“Don’t you dare let go.”

“Noted. I wouldn’t.” Anna smiles just a little. It fills up Mabel’s chest with something heavy and warm, and then she’s trying not to cry, squeezing tight on Anna’s hand. Anna squeezes back. Monica sits down in the chair for visitors, head in her hands for a few seconds.

“Do you have to go back?” she asks.

“Presumably. Neither of us are people anymore, also, I think that would leave Veratrine and Luna in charge, and I don’t trust them not to stage a coup and leave us out here.”

“Veratrine and Luna?”

“My double and the moon, who’s also Mabel’s reflection, like I said.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t forget about Ekaterina,” Mabel says, sitting up at last so Anna can pull on a sweatshirt over her wrecked nurse’s scrubs. “Who knows what she’s up to.”

“Hopefully she’s sleeping and eating something that isn’t sticks and moss,” says Anna.

“Who’s Ekaterina?” Mona asks, and Anna shrugs.

“She thought she was the daughter of the Old King of the Hill but it turns out she was just tortured by the woman who ran Mabel’s boarding school for like three decades and made contact with an unknown god.”

“Swell,” Mona says, sighing. “Fantastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway this is probably going to be a series please let us get mabel season seven soon i am going insane


End file.
